


Improbables

by LilyLight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, post-hades, remembering the past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour que tu ne soies plus seule à les écrire sur l'Archive.</p><p>Saint Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flanellepilou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/gifts), [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> Pour que tu ne soies plus seule à les écrire sur l'Archive.
> 
> Saint Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada.

Il a toujours fait trop chaud mais tout est pire, depuis cette résurrection. Est-ce que les doutes qu'il portait au fond du cœur et qui couvraient tout de leur ombre rendaient tout plus supportable, avant ? Il devrait être soulagé – que la mascarade soit finie, que les comptes aient été rendus et les sacs vidés, qu'il ne soit plus temps de reprocher rien à personne puisque tout est su, même si tout n'est pas pardonné. Pourtant, il garde un malaise indéfini en lui, quelque chose comme la trace d'un regret qu'il ne formule pas clairement. En tout cas, il fait trop chaud et seules la nuit et la mer lui rendent la saison supportable.

 

Le ressac apaise son cœur – ce bruit d'éternité, qui devait être le même voici des centaines d'années, non, des milliers, lorsque le Sanctuaire a été érigé. Ce bruit d'éternité, qui sera le même dans des siècles, si la Terre survit – ce bruit qui aurait existé, encore, sans les hommes, si tout avait été figé par la Nuit. Lui qui porte la glace, le pouvoir de l'immobile, est fasciné par le chant de la mer, qui chante pour tous, bons ou mécréants, et qui chante inlassablement.

 

Il est seul, comme il l'a toujours été dans sa compréhension, dans ses décisions, dans cette responsabilité qu'il ne fait jamais rien pour fuir, même si son impassibilité donne l'impression qu'il se moque toujours un peu de tout. Le secret protège les autres de ce qu'ils pourraient être tentés de faire, s'ils savaient – le secret est la marque d'un esprit qui ne compte pas sur les autres pour assumer ses choix. Il fait trop chaud, il fait nuit, il est seul et il choisit d'aller nager au large, là où l'eau est plus froide parce que la terre est plus loin.

 

Son cœur cogne à peine dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se renverse sur le dos, tandis que ses cheveux se répandent autour de lui à la façon dont les algues jouent autour du roc qui les attache. Combien d'étoiles ? Des milliers ? Le ciel de nuit étincèle comme si des flocons de clarté s'étaient figés en une poudre vibrante sur l'obscurité vertigineuse de l'espace et une curieuse paix descend sur lui. Vivre, même un seul jour, sous cette beauté qui s'ignore elle-même, est-ce que ce n'est pas un miracle de toute façon ?

 

L'eau est délicieusement tiède, presque fraîche à cette heure, et il se laisse bercer avant de reprendre le chemin du retour.

 

« Tu aimes les bains de minuit ? »

Il tique imperceptiblement. C'est sa crique, celle où il vient chercher refuge et liberté lorsqu'il est consigné au Sanctuaire et que le vent glacé des plaines de Sibérie demeure un rêve inaccessible. Elle n'est pas cachée mais elle est en général déserte, en tout cas aux heures où il s'y rend. Toute rencontre ici aurait été improbable, celle-ci l'est tout particulièrement.

 

« Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'ai suivi. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, en solitude, et je me suis dit que je pouvais compter sur toi pour trouver un endroit où je voudrais chercher refuge si j'ai besoin de m'isoler.

\- Tu me fais trop d'honneur. »

Il a pris son ton pincé, un ton où l'indifférence laisse à peine transparaître quelque chose comme du dépit. Discuter avec quelqu'un qui cherche la solitude en suivant un être qui fait tout pour s'isoler ne peut pas avoir une once d'intérêt, mais pointer au Lion ses contradictions manquerait de charité – il ne lui reste plus qu'à décourager ses efforts pour lier conversation.

 

« Tu as l'intention de nous battre froid longtemps, encore ?

\- Les jeux de mots autour de mes pouvoirs n'ont jamais eu un réel succès auprès de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler ta subtilité. »

Est-ce que c'est quelque chose dans la voix, ou est-ce sa propre conscience ? Camus relève la tête de la serviette où il s'essuyait pour jeter un regard au Lion. Aiolia le regarde de toute sa franchise, de toute sa franchise indissimulée. Le Verseau soupire.

« Tu es venu parler du passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. J'ai bien compris que Mû, Aldébaran, Dohko, Angelo et Aphrodite savaient – j'ai bien compris que Shura n'avait pas compris, pas plus que Shaka ou Milo. Mais toi ?

\- Tu cherches à savoir à qui tu dois en vouloir ?

\- Je cherche à comprendre quelque chose des motivations des gens avec qui j'ai combattu et vécu. Et je ne te comprends pas.

\- Donc, tu me suis ?

\- Tu sembles avoir du mal à dormir. »

 

Aiolia n'a pas tort. Le Verseau se rangerait lui-même dans la catégorie de ceux qui, pour une raison ou une autre, n'ont jamais retrouvé le sommeil – comme Saga et Mû, entre autres. Fine compagnie.

 

« Je ne t'ai pas protégé.

\- Je n'attendais rien de tel. Tu n'as pas protégé ton disciple non plus.

\- Je l'ai formé. Et j'ai laissé le Sanctuaire faire de toi un des chevaliers les plus puissants qui soient. Il m'a toujours semblé clair que tu règlerais tes affaires toi-même, lorsqu'il serait temps.

\- Donc, tu savais ?

\- Tu dois pouvoir tirer tes propres conclusions du peu de temps que j'ai passé au Sanctuaire ces treize années. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que ce genre de conclusions peut t'apporter maintenant. »

 

Le Lion s'est assis sur le sable, au pied du rocher où Camus a lui-même pris place. Le Verseau laisse son regard errer sur le jeune homme. Il est beau, même lorsque ses lèvres sont pincées et son regard grave. Camus le comprend vaguement : Aiolia ne veut pas être magnanime par principe, il cherche à établir des responsabilités, à se mettre au clair avec la carte des conspirateurs, des alliés ou des lâches.

 

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'attendre n'est pas toujours la pire des solutions.

\- Tu as formé ton disciple pour qu'il combatte à ta place ?

\- J'ai formé mon disciple pour qu'il combatte selon son jugement en allant au bout de ses responsabilités.

\- Tu fais partie des gens qui pensent que Saga ne faisait pas un si mauvais Pope ?

\- Une fois Aiolos mort, laisser le Sanctuaire en des mains capables n'était pas la pire des solutions. En en attendant une meilleure. »

Le Verseau s'attend à un coup qui ne vient pas. Aiolia écoute et Camus lui sait gré de préférer une vérité désagréable à un mensonge qui l'aurait insulté.

« Je n'ai pas compris vite, si ça change quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas compris tant qu'on ne m'a pas dessillé les yeux. Donc, oui, ça change quelque chose. Vous êtes beaucoup à vous en être remis au destin, à l'avenir.

\- Attendre et saisir l'occasion. Ne pas sacrifier le réel à l'idéal à n'importe quel prix. Ce n'est pas s'en remettre au destin, c'est faire un choix politique.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas la prétention d'égaler ta subtilité. »

 

Camus hoche la tête. Il est toujours tard, il fait toujours chaud, mais le jeune éphèbe assis à ses côtés a aussi un cœur brave et plus de finesse qu'il n'en laisse paraître. Non que le Verseau soit fier de la sienne – peut-être faudrait-il parfois être moins subtil et forcer le passage, à la façon d'un Seiya. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce choix n'a jamais été le sien.

 

« Nous pourrions être amis, non ? Tu tiens tant à ta solitude ? »

La main tendue est franche, comme l'est le regard incapable de dissimulation. Camus sourit malgré lui.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir me rejoindre ici lorsque tu rechercheras la solitude. »

 

Le poing qui s'enfonce dans son épaule est dépourvu de toute violence.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Il lui manque. Vaguement. Les étoiles ne sont pas moins vives, le chant du ressac n'a rien perdu de son éternité – la nuit n'est pas plus fraîche, mais il se sent plus seul. Il hausse les épaules pour lui-même. Cette attente n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ?

 

Le Lion est revenu. Parfois. Pas pour parler du passé, mais pour le battre à la course, pour l'éclabousser et se moquer de ses airs. Aiolia porte la Vie comme si elle n'avait pas d'ombre, alors même qu'il a souffert et souffert du parjure supposé du Sagittaire, des pierres comme des mesquineries de ceux qui voulaient se faire à peu de frais le frère d'un traître, alors même qu'il s'est relevé seul d'un lieu sombre où tous conspiraient à le faire tomber. Aiolia porte la Vie comme Aiolos porte la Lumière et Camus s'est surpris à être admiratif. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

C'est curieux comme on ne se dit pas qu'on commence à attendre l'autre, celui qui voilà peu était encore l'intrus. On ne l'attend pas vraiment, on se demande – est-ce qu'il reviendrait ? Vraiment ? Et puis l'autre revient avec son sourire, sa Vie, sa générosité, sa force, l'autre revient et il ne demande rien. Il ne supplie pas, il offre, il est là comme le soleil qui donne à tous puisqu'il est là. Il taquine, il éclabousse, il est attentif car il sait – lorsqu'il faut partir, lorsqu'il faut se taire. Il ne pose pas les questions douloureuses, il refuse juste d'être esquivé. Et il donne peu à peu au couchant les couleurs de l'attente – est-ce qu'il reviendra ? Cette fois ?

 

On peut être intelligent et n'avoir rien vu venir, rien vu de cette Vie qui bouscule l'immobile, l'immuable, l'éternel, de cette Vie qui arpente la mer comme si l'horizon devait être une promesse qu'il faudra honorer un jour, lorsque ses forces le permettront. Aiolia a cette finesse des gens qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour remplir un vide, qui ne disent rien si rien ne s'impose. Et ce soir le Verseau découvre qu'il lui manque, parce que son silence est moins plein de n'être pas partagé.

 

Il fait très froid, tout-à-coup, un froid qui n'est pas agréable, un froid qui dit l'absence et non la terre gelée – un froid qu'il faudrait trancher au vif du cœur, pour ne plus rien sentir. Le Verseau s'en veut un peu : il n'a même pas eu le sentiment de baisser sa garde et pourtant le coup, ou quelque chose, a porté. Une main se pose sur son épaule alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se secouer.

 

« Bon sang ! Mais si je ne viens pas bousculer tes airs moroses, il n'y a rien à espérer de toi ! Regarde l'eau, comme elle a l'air délicieuse ! Ne me dis pas que tu allais déjà rentrer ? »

 

Camus se retourne lentement vers la bonté franche et lumineuse qui brille dans les yeux d'Aiolia. De la main du Lion sur son épaule s'écoule une chaleur douce qui semble trouver le chemin du cœur à la vitesse de l'éclair et qui tranche le froid, le froid au vif du cœur. Aucune remarque sarcastique ne trouve sa voie jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne repousse pas non plus la main. Il ne sait pas ce que trahit son regard mais il sait qu'il tremble. Un peu. De soulagement ou de joie.

 

« Je t'attendais. »

Il n'a pas eu l'intention de le dire mais la sollicitude presque inquiète du cinquième gardien a appelé l'aveu qu'il lui doit. Le dire rend le sentiment terriblement réel – c'était si vrai et c'est si simple, maintenant que c'est dit et que le sourire du Lion s'épanouit sur son visage franc.

 

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la solitude ? »

Regarder la Sincérité en face n'est pas chose facile, même lorsqu'on se targue, comme le Verseau, d'être maître de ses émotions. Aiolia a plongé ses yeux dans les siens, ces yeux qui disent tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de raconter sur lui-même, parce qu'à quoi bon raconter la souffrance quand vient l'heure de la Vie ? Le cœur de Camus se serre, alors qu'il comprend – ce n'est pas seulement qu'Aiolia a essayé de faire la paix avec les maîtres du Sanctuaire, pour la santé de son esprit. C'est que le Lion a l'intelligence de la souffrance des autres, parce que la sienne lui a tout appris.

 

« Je te demande pardon.

\- Hé ?

\- Tu es si grand que je t'ai toujours sous-estimé. »

Le poing qui s'écrase sur son épaule manque de conviction.

« Tu n'es pas censé être le terrible maître des glaces ?

\- Aiolia –

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas ta subtilité. Alors, on la fait, cette course ? »

 

Ces yeux. Ce torse. Cette chaleur irradiante. Cette nuit. Le Verseau sait qu'il devrait dire non, qu'il prend un chemin qui l'empêchera de dormir, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Pourtant son regard étincèle froidement.

« Il est temps que je t'apprenne le respect, jeune chat. »

 

Le cri d'Aiolia se perd dans la nuit, alors que Camus court déjà vers l'eau et s'y jette, comme si elle pouvait recevoir tout ce qu'il veut encore cacher, à l'autre comme à lui-même.

Parfois la Vie cogne à la porte du cœur, elle cogne jusqu'à la défoncer.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

« Je. Déteste. Etre. Traité. Comme un enfant. »

 

Le poing aurait défoncé l'épaule si Camus ne l'avait pas paré, plus par réflexe que par conviction. Le Lion est en colère et tout ce que le Verseau réussit à penser est qu'il est beau comme un ciel d'orage, un ciel d'orage déchaîné. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais l'avoir à ses côtés sur le sable, dans l'eau, être déchiré par ce sourire de Vie est devenu trop pour l'ombre, l'ombre qu'il porte au cœur – alors il a fui, déserté la crique, évité l'arène, jusqu'à ce que le cinquième gardien prenne sur lui et monte frapper au onzième, où un « c'est mieux comme ça » vient de déclencher sa fureur.

 

« Aiolia –

\- C'est mieux comme quoi ! Imbécile ! »

 

Il va vraiment lui démolir le portrait s'il ne fait pas un peu semblant de se battre – bien que Camus ait à nouveau bloqué le poing, Aiolia le fait reculer sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans effort apparent.

 

« Calme-toi.

\- Crétin. Tu crois que tu peux traiter les gens comme ça ? T'enfuir juste parce que tu n'en veux plus ?

\- Cal –

\- Explique-toi ! Dis-moi ! Parle !

\- Ai –

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ? »

 

Ils n'iront nulle part ainsi. Camus, cessant de résister à la force du Lion, fait volte-face – privé d'appui, Aiolia se déséquilibre, juste assez pour que le Verseau lui envoie son coude dans la poitrine et lui coupe le souffle, gagnant quelques précieuses secondes pour se mettre hors de portée. Le regard douloureux que lui jette son adversaire lui gèle le cœur instantanément.

 

« Camus. On était amis, et puis –

\- Aiolia, tu ne m'as rien fait. Rien du tout. Je – t'apprécie beaucoup. Le problème, c'est moi et moi seul.

\- Je déteste cette phrase. »

 

Le Lion s'est redressé et il s'avance sans rien masquer de sa puissance. Sa colère gronde encore, même si elle semble tenue en respect par une autre émotion, que le Verseau ne peut nommer.

 

« C'est le genre de phrase avec laquelle on dit merci beaucoup pour tout, blabla, je me casse et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Si c'est toi le problème, je veux être là pour toi. »

 

Le poing a visé l'épaule, sans aucune force, et Camus l'a laissé trouver sa cible. On ne gèle pas le feu, il devrait le savoir. On ne décourage pas la Vie.

 

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette façon que tu as de mettre à distance les gens autour de toi ne me va pas, c'est tout. Si je croyais que tu aimais vraiment être seul, j'abandonnerais. Mais tu m'as laissé venir, Camus, et quand on a partagé autant de silence sans se sentir mal-à-l'aise, c'est qu'on a des choses à se dire. C'est qu'on s'entend. »

Le regard tremble un peu.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes. »

 

Le baiser cherche les lèvres avant que le Verseau ait eu le temps d'y penser. Les mains cherchent le cou, la langue décèle la langue et il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que la tension, à son entrejambe, lui arrache presque un cri.

« Tu crois vraiment que je te considère comme un enfant ? »

Camus a essayé de garder sa voix et son regard impassibles. Peine perdue, quand les lèvres viennent de tout avouer.

 

« Imbécile. »

Aiolia a glissé sa main dans la nuque et du pouce il caresse la machoire comme pour la redessiner.

« Tu sais quoi, Camus, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu fais comme si tu pouvais décider seul mais ça ne concerne pas que toi, tu ne peux pas juste rester dans ton coin avec tes petits secrets. »

 

Le Verseau ne proteste pas, il garde les yeux fixés sur l'autre homme, dont le regard semble caresser la ligne de sa machoire en même temps que son pouce. Puis le regard se relève, d'un seul coup, et se plante dans le sien.

 

« Imbécile. »

C'est le Lion qui prend ses lèvres, cette fois. Il prend son temps, comme s'il fallait être patient, comme s'il fallait figer l'instant, rendre tout immobile – et Camus ne sait plus si ce sont ses mains ou celles de l'autre qui, les premières, se perdent dans la chevelure, dans les boucles dorées comme dans les mèches sombres, alors que les langues s'enlacent et se retiennent, alors que le souffle vient à manquer.

 

« Idiot »

La bouche descend dans le cou et le Verseau a renversé la tête en arrière, alors que la Vie arrache les gonds de la porte du cœur et que le corps tremble, traversé de frissons presque glacés d'être brûlants. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, cela n'a aucun sens, mais la langue qui se met à sculpter les muscles, sous son tee-shirt relevé, dénoue toute velléité de résister.

 

Où sont les mains ? Celles qui le plaquent quelque part contre un mur ou une colonne, celles qui font glisser à terre les vêtements d'entraînement. Les siennes sont dans les boucles dorées et s'il s'entendait, il saurait qu'il supplie, ou qu'il gémit peut-être, il saurait qu'il cède tout ce qu'il a à céder.

 

« Crétin. »

La langue se fait respectueuse pourtant, alors qu'elle découvre le gland. Le Lion laisse passer un soupir de satisfaction, la langue s'enroule et déroule, puis les lèvres appellent, prennent et engouffrent. C'est comme un baiser, sauf qu'il n'y a plus rien à retenir et que les lèvres qui prennent leur temps disent que le Verseau n'ira plus nulle part, nulle part sans explication. Je sais que tu m'attendais, glissent-elles, inexorables, à la peau, à la chair et à l'homme qui tremble sous elles, à l'homme qui supplie.

 

Il jouit. Il jouit dans cette bouche et son cœur se déchire parce qu'il en veut plus, parce qu'il veut tout, parce qu'il ne sait pas résister à cet homme qui parle si bien le silence, qui entend si bien ce qu'il ne dit pas.

 

« Aiolia –

\- Ne dis pas merci, parce que sinon tu vas souffrir. »

 

Camus renverse la tête contre la colonne qui le soutient et il ne peut empêcher un rire, un rire doux.

 

« Idiot. »

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Le Verseau n'a ramassé ni ses vêtements épars ni sa fierté : il a saisi le poignet du Lion et il l'a emmené jusqu'à l'appartement, l'appartement sobre où rien ne trahissait d'attachement, sinon peut-être à la lecture. Ils ont passé le petit salon dépouillé, ils ne se sont pas arrêtés dans la cuisine – le Verseau a poussé la porte de la chambre et Aiolia sur le lit, Aiolia qui s'est laissé faire et qui a aussi laissé l'autre homme le dénuder, l'autre homme qui ne portait plus rien sur lui, pas même sa fierté. Ils se sont suspendus un instant, alors que les doigts effleuraient les cicatrices, celles que les corps trahissaient, alors que le silence les enveloppait de ce qu'il n'était pas temps de se dire. Ils n'avaient rien cherché et ils trouvaient quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore de nom – et puis une bouche a cherché l'autre, les doigts ont resserré leur prise et la sueur a perlé sur les peaux qui ont fondu leur sel, leur soif, tandis que leurs pudeurs se dénouaient et qu'ils osaient, osaient ce qu'aucun n'aurait osé dire mais que leurs corps ont cherché, l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à épuiser leurs souffles et leurs cris.

 

La première fois n'est jamais la meilleure parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que sauront toutes les autres, toutes celles qui suivront – elle ne sait pas où poser la caresse, où appuyer la langue, elle ne sait pas où chercher l'intensité, elle ne sait pas où déclencher le tremblement secret, celui où l'autre se perd. La première fois ignore l'abandon parce qu'elle ignore la confiance, celle qui viendra lorsque demain aura confirmé ce qu'aujourd'hui promet à peine.

 

Cependant la première fois est irremplaçable, parce qu'elle est le premier aveu, parce qu'elle lève le premier voile et parce qu'elle chavire deux existences qui se nouent. Elle est la première surprise, celle où l'on reçoit ce que l'on n'aurait pas cru de quelqu'un qu'on n'imaginait pas comme il se montre, alors que le don et la jouissance abaissent ses masques et qu'ils révèlent, pour la première fois, le visage de l'aimé.

 

Le Lion n'a pas demandé au Verseau pour qui il avait gardé du lubrifiant dans une chambre si monacale, il a laissé l'autre homme glisser ses doigts en lui, avec une douceur qu'il n'attendait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le prendre, comme s'ils l'avaient longtemps attendu tous les deux. Le Français n'avait plus du tout l'air indifférent et Aiolia a enregistré pour lui-même l'éclat qu'avaient pris les yeux de son amant, avant de perdre le compte et le fil, avant de se rendre, avant d'appeler sa jouissance par la sienne.

 

Camus a caché son visage dans le cou du Grec, alors que les vagues le rejetaient sur le rivage, alors que ce corps et ce cœur ouverts achevaient de le bouleverser. Il a honoré le Lion comme on s'incline devant la Vie, elle qui n'a jamais ployé ni sous les coups ni sous les insultes – il a aimé le jeune homme comme un cadeau à la fois indû et hors de prix, comme si chacune de ses caresses était un hommage à cette intégrité qu'il n'avait pas protégée mais qui l'avait attendu, patiente, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre projet. Les ombres se sont peu à peu allongées sur le parvis du temple et si quelqu'un est passé avant le soir, il n'a pas dérangé les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol, il n'est pas venu frapper.

 

Il n'est, après tout, aucun besoin de dire ce qui se saura bien assez tôt.

 

* * *

 

Camus a glissé hors du lit, échappant aux bras et au léger ronflement du Lion repus et endormi. Il a souri, et ses doigts ont esquissé une caresse vers les boucles dorées, vers le visage pur qui, même dans le sommeil, ne cachait rien. Il faisait chaud, pourtant la moiteur n'était pas désagréable parce qu'elle avait l'odeur d'une autre peau. Il n'avait rien cherché mais il avait trouvé et il faudrait vivre avec cette découverte, vivre en essayant de ne pas blesser cette Vie qui aimait s'ébrouer, cette Vie qui l'avait cherché sous le silence, cette Vie qui savait la solitude mais qui ne s'y complaisait pas.

 

Le Verseau a soupiré et s'est tourné vers la fenêtre. Combien d'astres ? Combien de temps sous le ciel étoilé, à cueillir le plaisir à un corps et un cœur qu'il n'attendait pas ? Il a fermé les yeux. On ne fige pas l'instant, même lorsqu'il déploie ses fastes à la façon d'une aurore boréale, fragile et mystérieuse, à la fois lointaine et proche, éclose comme une fleur palpitant à même l'espace gelé. On ne fige pas l'instant, on le contemple, on l'inscrit là où il tremblera longtemps dans le silence du cœur. Vivre, même un seul jour, sous cette beauté qui s'ignore elle-même, près, tout près de l'amour qui frémit, est-ce que ce n'est pas un miracle de toute façon ?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil glisse sur le dos de l'autre homme à la façon d'une caresse joueuse. La lumière semble mimer tous les trajets que sa propre main a inventés à travers la nuit, comme s'il fallait les redire à travers le jour alors qu'ils pétillent dans sa mémoire. Ce réveil dans les draps, la peau, l'odeur d'un autre, dans la lumière qui redit les caresses de la nuit, est un luxe insensé. Aiolia se soulève légèrement sur son coude, tenté de faire glisser sa paume là où la soleil joue déjà. L'aube est fatiguée mais elle est belle.

 

Le Verseau dort ou fait semblant. Le Lion ne voit que son dos, noyé par la chevelure sombre où la lumière tente d'allumer des reflets. Cela fait plusieurs semaines, maintenant, que la chambre du onzième temple a remplacé la crique pour que les peaux s'enlacent là où les silences s'étaient embrasés. Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Il le veut. Il lui veut du bien. Il reçoit le bien que lui fait l'autre. C'est déjà beaucoup, plus peut-être que ce que ce mot, amour, ne dit dans sa généralité.

 

Le Verseau le soucie, dans sa solitude qui cache quelque chose, qui suinte le malaise et non la liberté. Le onzième gardien ne se mêle guère aux autres – en terme de retrait, seul le douzième est plus caché encore, sous les colonnes de son temple qui empestent honte et regret. Même Saga fait plus d'effort pour tenter d'assumer sa place, de renouer ce qui peut l'être – Aiolia n'a rien oublié ni pardonné, cependant il reconnaît que le Gémeau essaie, qu'il tient sa part de la promesse. Le Verseau, lui, est distant, non par indépendance, mais parce que quelque chose a été brisé.

 

La main du Lion n' y tient plus et elle vient se mêler à la lumière, réinventant des tracés. Trouver la peau, c'est facile, mais trouver la confiance ? Trouver les mots ? La main épouse les muscles, elle descend jusqu'aux hanches, repoussant le drap. Trouver l'apaisement ?

 

« Aiolia »

La voix est embuée de sommeil encore mais elle ne le repousse pas. Le Lion dépose ses lèvres dans le dos, pas très loin du cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'il a faim, c'est qu'il cherche un moyen d'entamer le malaise, de pousser à nouveau l'autre homme vers la vie. Son corps n'y suffit pas, il en a toute conscience. Mais trouver les mots pour un silence est toujours risqué.

 

Camus se retourne, lui offrant son visage. Le regard glisse sur ses lèvres et se fiche dans le sien. Il sait, bien sûr. Il sent, en tout cas. Il n'est jamais en défaut de subtilité, sous ses airs farouches.

 

« Aiolia, je ne vais plus m'enfuir. Je te le promets. »

Le sourire, sur le visage du Lion, éclipse la lumière joueuse, pourtant l'inquiétude ne désarme pas. Combien de temps vont-ils passer ainsi, enfermés dans une chambre, quand le monde appelle et crie que d'autres liens sont à renouer ? Aiolia hait ce qui est caché, ce qui se terre, il hait les secrets plus qu'il ne les a jamais haïs – si c'est possible. Que le Verseau soit fidèle à lui-même, il ne demande rien d'autre. Mais qu'il le soit dans une présence pleine et non trouée d'ombres même lorsque le soleil luit.

 

Camus soupire.

« Dis. »

La main s'est déposée sur son ventre.

« Tu n'étais pas ami avec Milo ? »

Le Verseau tressaille, imperceptiblement, mais la main a recueilli l'information.

« Avant, oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et depuis il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. »

La main sur son ventre s'est faite immobile.

« Aiolia, nous n'avons jamais été amants. Milo préfère les filles, si ce n'est pas assez clair.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Le regard franc s'offre sans détour au regard sombre. Evidemment.

« C'est juste que si Milo est capable de pardonner à Kanon, de lui offrir une amitié aussi vive que lui, je l'imagine mal te repousser.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression –

\- Camus, si j'ai pu parler à Saga, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais essayer, toi aussi, de mettre le passé derrière toi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu le mérites ? Ou que Milo en vaut la peine ? »

 

Aiolia est si sérieux. Dire que certains pensent que le Lion manque de profondeur, alors qu'il la porte juste avec pudeur, sans affectation. Le Verseau accepte les questions, il les laisse descendre en lui-même, réveillant au passage des mots qu'il s'était déjà dit. Aiolia a raison : s'il a pu parler à Saga, peu de choses sont impossibles. Et pourtant.

 

« Je peux savoir pourquoi cela t'importe ?

\- Parce que tu m'importes. Toi. »

 

Se redressant, Camus va chercher les lèvres qui ne lui refusent pas le baiser. Son corps se tend, encore, mais les réponses sont dans les cœurs et les mots, aussi prend-il sur lui pour ne pas, à nouveau, les différer.

 

« J'irai leur parler.

\- Leur ?

\- A Saga. A Milo. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi ? »

 

Camus a un rire doux.

« Il paraît qu'en te choisissant j'ai aussi choisi la Vie.

\- Parce que tu m'as choisi ? »

 

Les lèvres se scellent.

« Idiot. »

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alors qu'il esquive le coup, le Verseau se souvient pourquoi il a souvent, par le passé, apprécié de s'entraîner avec le Scorpion – Milo ne fait jamais semblant, il porte ses coups comme il porte son rire ou l'amour de toutes les femmes qu'il couche dans son lit : résolument intense, il commande de ne jamais se retenir, d'embrasser le combat ou la vie sans aucune arrière-pensée.

 _Je suis vraiment rouillé_ – il esquive, mais il n'a pas encore porté un seul coup et au regard de Milo, il sait que celui-ci s'apprête, encore, à accélérer. Tout donner, toujours, comme si c'était la seule et dernière fois, tout donner dans le respect total de l'adversaire – le Scorpion le met au défi et il entend ce que cet entraînement veut dire : _retrouve-toi. Retrouve-moi._ Kanon regarde la scène avec intérêt, semble-t-il, dans l'air encore vif du petit matin. Les gradins sont déserts – mais la lutte, sur le sable, a pris une tournure acharnée.

Camus aurait pu, au fond, s'en douter : le sourire que Milo lui a lancé, lorsqu'il est venu frapper à sa porte pour lui proposer l'entraînement, n'avait rien de l'émotion d'un ancien camarade à l'heure des retrouvailles – Milo était déjà venu le chercher, Milo l'avait tancé et maintenant Milo l'attendait, sûr de l'intelligence du Verseau, sûr qu'il se rendrait aux évidences qu'il lui avait copieusement assénées. Dès lors, Milo l'affrontait, comme si rien ne pouvait être plus naturel, plus sain – et surtout, Milo n'hésiterait pas à le battre de façon éhontée si le Verseau restait trop longtemps sur son quant-à-soi.

Camus choisit de ne pas accélérer – l'art de la vitesse n'est pas tout, surtout face à l'art de la feinte. Il connaît bien le Scorpion : si s'entraîner avec Kanon n'a pas changé toutes ses habitudes, il sait qu'une ouverture apparaîtra au moment où Milo, sûr de l'emporter face à un adversaire en apparence démotivé, mettra un peu trop de puissance dans son coup et pas assez de vigilance face à la possibilité d'une contre-attaque. Après tout, le huitième gardien est tout en déploiement, comme le Lion – ils sont portés à déchirer l'espace, à ébranler l'adversaire qu'ils vont eux-mêmes chercher. Lui, comme onzième rempart, ourdit et attend. Voilà si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas entraînés, il est possible que le Scorpion ait oublié ce qui a toujours fait l'intérêt de leurs affrontements : pour Camus, cultiver l'encaissement et l'esquive, pour Milo, affiner la stratégie. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Kanon ne lui ait pas trop appris.

Pas encore.

Camus n'esquive pas le coup que Milo lui porte et il sent son épaule craquer – mais lui-même a saisi la gorge et il presse la jugulaire juste de façon suffisante pour que tout se suspende, le combat comme le temps. Alors qu'il le relâche, le Scorpion lui adresse un sourire resplendissant.

« Tu es toujours redoutable. Je savais bien que j'avais tort de te ménager. »

Camus hoche la tête.

« Mon épaule te remercie. »

 

Kanon s'est levé, s'apprêtant à quitter l'arène, et Camus lui en sait gré – avec les Gémeaux, il n'est jamais utile de rien expliquer, ils anticipent et comprennent toujours. Milo se frotte la gorge, riant encore, mais il n'a pas fait mine de partir. Un moment opportun, donc.

« Je savais. »

Le Scorpion attrape en même temps le regard et l'aveu. Le Verseau ne se dérobe plus.

« J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre, mais une fois que j'ai compris que Shion n'était plus Pope, j'ai su.

\- Le contraire, de ta part, m'aurait surpris. Comment, ceci dit ?

\- J'ai eu moins à expliquer lors des compte-rendus de mission, parce que le Pope en venait plus vite aux conclusions – ce n'est pas que Shion était moins vif, c'est que j'avais affaire à une intelligence d'une autre nature.

\- Donc, tu as reconnu Saga ?

\- Shion et Aiolos morts, les candidats possibles étaient peu nombreux.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Il y avait peu de remplaçants disponibles. »

Le regard de Milo se durcit.

« Et tu as joué à quoi, en ne me disant rien ? »

\- Je ne t'ai pas exposé inutilement. Tu as d'ailleurs pris tes responsabilités lorsque tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

La main du Scorpion hésite à peine puis se pose sur l'épaule meurtrie, évitant de la serrer trop fort.

« Par moment tu restes un mystère, même pour moi. Le choix de Mû, le tien, restent très surprenants pour moi. Mais je suppose que vous avez vu juste, puisque nous avons gagné. »

Il le regarde sans détour.

« Au fond, tu auras toujours fait confiance à Saga pour mener la guerre. »

Camus acquiesce, silencieusement.

 

Un bruit de voix leur fait lever la tête – là-haut, Aiolia vient d'arriver et a salué Kanon, qui s'est arrêté à sa hauteur. La gorge du Verseau se serre. Le Lion parlant au jumeau de Saga est une image rare, qui en dit long sur le cinquième gardien. Les deux hommes se tournent vers eux – ils ont dû opter pour un debriefing de la passe d'arme entre Scorpion et Verseau, même si d'ici il n'est pas possible d'entendre leur conversation.

 

Est-ce que c'est la lumière du matin, qui nimbe là-haut le Lion alors qu'il parle presque amicalement à l'image vivante de celui qu'il devrait haïr ? Est-ce que c'est d'avoir dit la vérité, d'avoir raccroché le fil de la parole avec un ami longtemps mis à distance ? Camus lève la main et fait un signe, reconnaissant le lien avec celui qui vient d'arriver. De là où il est, il ne peut pas voir la gorge d'Aiolia se nouer mais il devine le sourire de Kanon et surtout, il sent le coup que Milo lui assène dans le dos.

« Bon sang, te voir amoureux, et de celui-là en plus, ça valait bien une résurrection. »

Le Verseau tourne vers le Scorpion un regard qui se veut impassible, mais un demi-sourire s'est posé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as intérêt à être en forme demain. »

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte suppose divers clins d'oeil à d'autres écrits par Alaiya et nectarine.

« Oh. »

Aiolia ne masque pas sa surprise. Le onzième gardien se tient à la porte de ses appartements privés, avant que lui-même n'ait eu le temps d'envisager de monter le rejoindre. C'est inédit, le Verseau ayant toujours choisi d'attendre, de ne pas prendre l'initiative.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Bien sûr qu'il peut – le Lion le laisse passer devant lui, médusé. Camus a pris le temps de se changer et une simple chemise sur un pantalon bien coupé lui donne exactement l'air d'être ce qu'il est – un être désirable, qui laisse dans son sillage une odeur de frais et de – forêt ? Il s'est parfumé ?

« Tu vas à un rendez-vous ?

\- Tu as des verres dignes de ce nom, j'espère ? »

La bouteille a été posée négligemment sur la table et Aiolia nie l'évidence.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Pour faire court, du vin français. L'étiquette te dira le reste. »

Ils ont donc rendez-vous chez lui et Aiolia vérifie mentalement l'état du reste de l'appartement. Camus s'en moque, il suppose, mais c'est la première fois que le onzième gardien entre chez lui et il ressent leurs différences comme il ne les avait jamais perçues auparavant – ni à la crique, ni même au onzième temple, où il n'a rien découvert sur son gardien qu'il n'aurait déjà su.

Le Verseau s'est tourné vers la fenêtre et scrute le ciel avec une intensité suspecte. Lui aussi est ému – ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se donner mais il a conscience qu'il tient trop à Aiolia, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour lui donner l'impression qu'il ne fait que lui concéder le temps qu'ils passent ensemble. On ne peut pas toujours attendre, recevoir, espérer. On ne peut pas toujours laisser l'autre se charger de la relation, au risque que celle-ci finisse par devenir ce qu'elle ne doit jamais être – un poids. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de la phrase de Milo – il ne sait pas s'il est amoureux, mais la phrase a un fond suffisant de vérité pour qu'il ait pris sur lui de secouer sa réserve et d'assumer leur lien. Le Sagittaire l'a salué chaleureusement, au passage, et le Scorpion l'a sifflé. _Si je n'aimais pas autant les femmes, je dirais que tu es à croquer._ Milo, imbécile. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Deux bras l'enlacent et il sourit. Aiolia est content, donc.

« Tu as très soif ? »

Les lèvres ont trouvé un espace entre l'oreille et le col de la chemise, faisant trembler le Verseau.

« Pas excessivement.

\- Nous pouvons donc prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage ? »

Une des mains est tombée un peu bas, sous la ceinture, frôlant le drap du pantalon, tandis que les lèvres ne décollent pas de la nuque.

« Tout ce qu'il te plaira. »

Le Verseau tient son regard fixé sur le ciel, le ciel de fin d'après-midi qui s'étire. La fenêtre est ouverte, de fins rideaux blancs ondulant avec la brise qui joue aussi dans ses cheveux. La vue, ici, ne porte pas sur l'escalier sacré – elle ouvre sur l'horizon où la mer miroite, blessant presque ses yeux. C'est un bon lieu pour capituler, pour donner ce qui reste à prendre – c'est un beau temps pour un aveu. Il laisse les mains s'égarer sous sa chemise, cherchant ses tétons durcis. Aiolia l'a plaqué contre le rebords de la fenêtre et les lèvres trouvent les mots qu'elles n'ont jamais dit.

« Laisse-moi te prendre, cette fois. »

Camus ne répond pas, sachant qu'Aiolia saura entendre son oui. Les mains déboutonnent le pantalon, cherchent les hanches, trouvent la peau nue. Le Verseau a fermé les yeux, sachant que l'autre homme saura l'entendre. Le pantalon glisse à ses pieds, le baiser, à son épaule, s'approfondit et une main va chercher sa verge dressée. Il lui semble que le Lion suspend ses gestes, un instant, à moins que ce ne soit son propre cœur qui ait manqué un battement. Il est venu offrir ce qu'il n'a jamais donné et il sait qu'Aiolia savoure le moment.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il ne dit rien, son consentement étant acquis. Le Lion s'éloigne un instant et il en profite pour achever d'envoyer quelque part, ailleurs, le pantalon qui entravait ses pieds. Il ne se retourne pas, il n'ôte pas la chemise. Ce sera comme l'autre homme voudra.

Les mains retrouvent sa taille et remontent sur la chemise, achevant de la déboutonner. Il le veut donc nu, sur le ciel et la mer. Les lèvres peuvent glisser sur le dos, maintenant, tandis qu'une main caresse son entrejambe et l'autre, l'endroit du coeur. Le Verseau s'est accroché au chambranle de la fenêtre, en charge de l'équilibre, et il sait que bientôt la brise embrassera son cri. Une main se pose, ferme, sur sa poitrine, et les doigts de l'autre, désormais lubrifiés, cherchent à entrer en lui. Ses propres mains se crispent sur le rebords de la fenêtre et son regard perd le fil de ce qu'il aurait eu à regarder. Il est étroit, il le sait, parce que son goût du contrôle l'a toujours placé de l'autre côté, dans l'autre rôle, mais les doigts vont et viennent avec douceur, cherchant à l'assouplir, se faisant inviter.

Les dents ont marqué son épaule – tout son corps va bientôt porter Aiolia. Son souffle s'est saccadé et il est heureux de ne pas pouvoir se caresser, occupé qu'il est à accrocher la fenêtre, sans quoi il sent bien qu'il viendrait – trop tôt. Le souffle du Lion caresse sa nuque.

« Maintenant. »

C'est le même mouvement qui porte les hanches de l'un en avant et celles de l'autre en arrière – ils se suspendent alors, accrochés à ce même sentiment qu'il faudrait que jamais cela ne cesse et que pourtant ils cherchent l'explosion. Aiolia laisse à l'autre corps le temps de l'accueillir, corrigeant une éventuelle douleur par celle que ses dents impriment à la peau du cou.

« Prends tout. Prends-moi. »

Alors les hanches retrouvent le mouvement, lent d'abord, puis plus rapide à mesure que leurs souffles se perdent et que le Verseau supplie. Aiolia ferme les yeux. Le Verseau le supplie. Lui. La sensation est si bonne, en même temps que la chaleur monte dans le cœur et qu'il prend celui qui s'offre, qui ploie, qui consent.

Il faudrait plus de mains. Deux pour les hanches, deux pour la poitrine qui attend son dû, une pour la verge, et puis d'autres encore pour aller chercher les points où il sait que le Verseau crie. Il faudrait plus de mains mais il y a les lèvres, quand soudain il tremble et se suspend. Pas si vite. Il ne jouira pas. Pas avant lui.

La nuque de Camus se renverse sur son épaule.

« Aiolia, viens. Je viendrai après toi. »

Une des mains a lâché la fenêtre, alors qu'il se cale contre le corps du Lion, alors qu'il ne voit plus rien mais qu'il ressent tout.

Le baiser cherche ses cheveux, cette fois, et les lèvres ne prononcent pas les mots d'amour qu'ils entendent tous les deux. Les hanches reprennent leur mouvement, inexorables, et lorsque le corps d'Aiolia s'ébranle, Camus sourit. Aiolia Jouit. De lui. La pensée ajoute à sa main, alors qu'il relâche son propre sperme. Ils ont grondé tous les deux, mais ils n'ont entendu que le grondement de l'autre, tandis qu'ils s'abandonnaient.

L'instant est glorieux.

La brise se fait sentir, à nouveau, la brise tiède. Ils restent là, figés, jusqu'à ce qu'à regret Aiolia glisse hors du corps de l'autre homme, qui se tourne alors vers lui.

Leurs regards tremblent et Camus sait que le Lion va le dire, va le dire maintenant, aussi lui scelle-t-il les lèvres des siennes, tandis que sa main maculée de sperme va marquer le dos de son amant. A quoi bon dire ce qu'on sait déjà ? Pourquoi ajouter les mots au silence, quand tout ce qu'il avoue est parfait ? Les langues s'enroulent, se jurant ce qu'elles ne se sont pas avoué, et les cœurs s'apaisent au moment où ils se trouvent.

 

Parfois rien n'est meilleur que maintenant.

 

 


End file.
